Otaku
by gaaralover916
Summary: A girl who compares herself to Hinata meets he Naruto, or, so her dreams tell her.
1. Chapter 1

She added the final touches on her drawing. The little girl looked solemnly at her and the boy looked at her as if he were the luckiest dog demon in the entire notebook. She looked at the picture critically and began to look for the flaws and soon had found at least five.

Just as she was about to put the notebook up in despair he said something.

"Hey!" he said, "That's cool! Are into that manga stuff?"

She blinked not sure what to say.

"Um, thanks. Yeah I'm into manga."

Everything she wanted to say stuck in her throat as she accepted the praise. Not knowing what to do she picked up the pencil and began to draw looking down. Her neck felt all awkward and stiff. She wasn't praised much. It felt all wrong, as if the invisible bubble she had always had had been burst.

When he turned away she didn't feel good at all. "Great, look how anti social you must look." She wanted to find a shell and hide. "Loser." She thought.

She stared at his back and let her mind soak in his persona. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and kind of had a skater look to him. She knew a little about him. She knew he was smart, funny, and very loud. He got into trouble a little "but doesn't every boy." She thought. She knew he was pretty popular and had lots of friends. He kind of looked like Artemis Fowl to her or Naruto for that matter. But most important to her, no, most interesting to her was that he could skateboard.

She loved skateboards. She loved the recklessness about them and the skill that was required. She loved the dedication that skaters had to their work and she loved all the tricks. She also loved how forbidden it was. Her parents hated skateboards. They were either too dangerous or expensive. She wished she could skateboard. She almost loved them as much as manga.

"No," she thought, "Manga is more addictive."

She sighed and cleaned off her glasses. That was another thing she wanted, contacts.

She thought for a second and decided to forget the entire thing. She just let him skip her mind. So she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

She was looking at him. Just looking. Her heart began to beat and a warm feeling like a mother's touch spread upward to her brain from her heart. A smile escaped her lips, something that was rare for her. A sudden urge to touch him surged through her. He looked at her and she looked at her. A connection had been made. The connection was not what she had expected though. She felt as if she didn't know him, like love at first sight she guessed.

"I wonder if this was what Hinata felt the first time she met Naruto." The words came out lazily and weird.

She felt so comforted inside as she looked at him, as if he were the missing piece to her puzzle. As if he was the answer to life itself. She felt weird though feeling this way about him. For she had never had a connection like this before, all her other crushes had been in Mangas, in other words untouchable.

As she stared he began to look uncomfortable and scared. Instinctively she moved forward to comfort him. Caressing him she tried to soothe him but he moved away. So far away. She wanted to catch him. She floated towards the anger building inside her like a thunder storm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed as her dream came to startling halt. "What's wrong with me? I don't like him. That's impossible. I must be desperate, dreaming about some boy just because he said something nice."

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time for as she told herself, it was only a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Excerpt from her journal.

Dear stupid thing that doesn't help but I write to anyway,

Last night I had a really weird dream. I don't want to even think about it really.

Today I'm doing research for my book about Hinata, and no, it's not Juriaya research either. All this research consists of is wearing a coat all day, even though it's not cold, and see what it feels like. I always wondered what it does to you psychologically. I also want to observe that boy that looks like Naruto. Maybe he can help me with my book.

Research was a success. I understand Hinata a whole lot more now. I felt so safe in that coat as if as of me was wrapped in some protective cocoon. It felt as if no one could even talk to me. As if I was a shadow that knew everything but no one seemed to care about.

I also observed that boy today, he seemed very open and free to me from my perch of warmth and comfort, and he was always doing something I would never even dream of doing even out of the coat.

I feel very scrambled inside for some reason though as if another part of me was fighting another. I know, I must sound like some chick out of a sucky romance, but that's how I feel and since you're that stupid thing that doesn't help but I write to anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter.

Anyway, goodnight. Sweet dreams and don't fall on the floor again in the middle of the night its so disturbing to one's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining hard as she stared out of the glass window at the back of the room. It was the only window in the classroom and it almost seemed like only door to freedom. She felt like a caged animal right then. Perhaps a tiger or maybe an elephant. She'd heard somewhere that elephants hated captivity. She turned suddenly back to the board as she stared at the writing prompt. This one was unique in its own special way. It wasn't like any other prompt she'd ever seen. It was a picture.

Actually it was more like a painting. It depicted a boat on fire and a boy was there, at least, she thought it was a boy. Maybe it was a man. Or a woman dressed as a man. Her mind followed trails and muddy roads through the dark smoky skies of the painting and the water that shone brightly as the fire burned the sail of the boat. It looked more like a skin disease than fire to her.

She looked down at the blank page before her. It stared at her and she stared back. Her pencil touched the paper, and all that she felt and desired pored on the page like water on dry land that had been experiencing a drought. It was abstract though, somehow fitting into the theme of the painting, and as she read it over she began to hate it more and more. Her heart was sinking into an abyss of dark thoughts and desires that a writer feels when they hate their work. She tried to hide the feelings but they fostered and grew till she couldn't take it anymore and she threw it into the basket and returned to her seat, where she stared angrily at her desk for about ten minutes.

She then finally calmed down and looked around her. She stared at the back of his head. It was twisted in an awkward way as he was writing the prompt. It made her feel a smile play on her face and soon she was grinning ear to ear. She then realized this probably looked weird and immediately stopped. She might hate captivity but since she was there she just wanted to play along and survive while having a minimal amount of fun and friends. That was a lie.

She depended too much on home. She knew that. She guessed that this was because she had been home schooled until the fifth grade. She loved her older sister and she was definitely her best friend in the whole wide world. They were closer than best friends. They were their only friends for many years, and had been through many tuff times together.

As she thought of this, she realized that though she said and thought those things, she didn't mean it, and that she did want friends. She just told herself those lies to make herself feel better and this was because she was an insecure teen who was PMSing all of the time.

She was startled out of these thoughts as he moved out of his seat and went to turn his assignment in. She looked at his work and realized that it must take a microscope to read his writing. She also realized that this young man had a tendency to make her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked out into the bright sun and felt warmed. A smile spread over her face as she briskly walked down the sidewalk. She stared happily at the world and it seemed to smile at her. She walked up the sidewalk away from the school and sat down next to the tree. She felt elated and ready to jump for joy at just being alive. She had just finished a manga series that had ended perfectly, just the way she wanted it to. She felt as if everything might just be okay.

She got up and walked after she remembered that her parents had told her to walk home today. She roamed around for awhile wanting to enjoy the weather and replaying the ending of the manga in her mind. As she walked by the playground she ran up suddenly and ran up the slide. She looked around.

"Not high enough." She said.

She climbed onto the outside of the jungle gym and climbed to the very top. She looked around. She saw some boys playing soccer in the field close by. She squinted tightly as she tried to make out who it was.

"Oh," she thought, "I know some of them."

Then they turned toward her and stared. They were coming. They were looking at her. She immediately half fell, half climbed down quickly and snuck away. She rounded the corner and peeked around the corner.

"Hey, who was that?"

"I couldn't tell. I think it was a chick."

"A chick you know?"

"Maybe vaguely. Like someone from a dream?"

"Okay man now you're just freaking me out. Let's go back to the game."

"I don't know you guys. Whoever it was looked like they might have got hurt in that fall."

As she heard this she realized that she had a pain in her leg and in her side. She began to try to limp away.

"I think he's right," a familiar voice said. "Let's try to find them."

She went pale as she recognized the voice. It was him. She quickly limped into a bush. She heard footsteps as they rushed passed.

When they were finally gone, she limped to her house and hid in her room. Then went downstairs and told her parents she was in a tree, reading and she fell. They dressed her up and scolded her good.

The next day at school she tried to hide her limp, and pretended it was a cold was why she sat out of athletics. In truth she was embarrassed that such a silly thing had happened to her. She grew nervous though as she went into her third period. He might notice. She limped as little as is possible with her twisted ankle as she walked and sat down. She listened to him talk to a friend.

"Hey, listen to this. Me and the guys were hanging out at the soccer field right? And then I notice some chick on top of the jungle gym--"

"Was she hot?" interrupted one of his friends.

"I don't know she looked cute enough to go see who it was."

She blushed at this and hid her head.

"So we started walking to go see, but all the sudden she jumps/tumbled* down the jungle gym and starts running away. When we finally got over there we tried to find her to see if she was hurt, but we couldn't find her."

"And why are you telling us this?"

"I don't know." He said suddenly looking flustered.

"Oh I see you like this little mystery girl."

"No man, I'm just curious."

* He actually said slash. I also wanted to let my readers know that the dialogue is somewhat confusing, and apologize, but that's the way the story works. Thanks for all the support.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking was something she always did when she felt this way thus, she began to walk. A dull thud was in her stomach and she felt as if she had been sucked dry. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was trying to control the dull thud as she walked. She really did, but it only grew as her light footsteps hit the pavement. She felt her face move into a grotesque scene of despair and felt disgust for she knew that she looked ugly. Her eyes grew cold as she tried to control them and she widened them in hopes to look slightly better, but deep down she knew that this was only causing her to look more like a freak than ever.

She hated it when people saw her emotions, she felt vulnerable, like they could see right through her act of weakness to see the harbored pain she felt every time she was ignored. Ever since that boy had noticed her she felt unhappy. It was like her life was like a pond of water that was never disturbed but suddenly a rock had been thrown in and the meniscus had been disturbed and ripples were shaking her and making her spill over at the edges. Ever since she just wasn't happy being ignored anymore. Every time someone bumped into her because they hadn't seen her and they didn't even apologize she grew angrier and at lunch when her so called friends pushed to the edge of the group because she didn't talk much and didn't have a boyfriend and didn't want to have sex till she was married and didn't want to cuss all the time and wasn't a pervert and just wanted to be normal, decent person, she felt more angry. Not to mention that girl.

That girl who had said they would be friends forever and smiled and laughed with her and said that she wanted to save herself for her husband. And said that cussing was wrong, was now a devising s#$% who wanted to ignore her and laugh at her not with her and act like she was a freak and tell her no one would want to hang out with her, sat hypocritically, making eyes at her terrible boyfriend who smoked pot and took a light at every opportunity.

Her eyes began to burn as she thought about it. Tears pricked her eyes and she ran like hell to find his house. Maybe just seeing him would make her feel better. She crawled over a fence towards the direction of his house. Then the strangest thing happened. She slammed right into a wall. As spots began to fill her vision she thought about how she did remember a wall ever beating or carefully guiding her to the ground befo-……….

Hey peeps! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, (I was grounded for two weeks. ) Sorry all my stories are so depressing. I'm feeling kind of sad right now. Got some negative feedback. I'm so depressed I can't even get up to get some sake. Sigh…..


	7. Chapter 7

When she awoke, the harsh reality set in. It wasn't him who had caught her. It was an old lady who lived next door to him.

"Young lady, what the hell were you doing?" She smacked her gum and put one hand on her hips.

She groaned in response and scrambled to her feet. "I was thinking about math and I just-" She stopped in the middle of her lie to rub her head.

"Well pay attention next time! You have ruined my roses!"

The girl in her slight daze started walking away as she mumbled a tiny apology. She climbed the final hill to her house and tried to remember what she was really trying to do. When she reached home her sister was reading a book.

"Watsup?" She grinned as the girl stumbled in.

"Not much just a hard hit is all."

"Jesus, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do some homework."

She reached for her diary when she got to her room.


End file.
